1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to snap-fit connectors and, specifically, to quick connectors employed in fluid conduit systems to facilitate assembly and disassembly of fluid components, and, more specifically, to hand tools employed to decouple conduit fittings from mating connectors.
2. Background Description
Quick connectors have long been used to facilitate the assembly and disassembly of mechanical devices. This is particularly true in complex automotive systems wherein numerous fluid conduit interconnections are required.
In such connectors, a retainer is typically mounted within a female connector part or fitting in a relatively inaccessible position to lock a male member or conduit inserted into the female connector part. In order to separate the male conduit from the female connector, it is necessary to expand the deflectable legs on the retainer in a radially outward direction to enable an enlarged, annular abutment surface typically formed on the male conduit to pass by the ends of the legs and be removed from the female connector. Tools are frequently employed to effect the release of quick connect fittings by deflecting the retainer legs as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,084,954, 5,187,851 and 5,226,230.
Certain quick connector designs have a release member slidably mounted on the female fitting component as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,793,637, 5,056,756, 5,161,834 and 5,228,728. Such release members are slidable into the female connector part to engage and radially expand the deflectable legs of the retainer member to enable the enlarged annular abutment surface on the conduit to be easily removed from the female connector.
However, in certain applications, the quick connector is located in a relatively inaccessible position and is closely surrounded by other components which make the use of a separate tool to separate the male conduit from the female connector component relatively difficult if not impossible due to limited available space. Such limited space factors also make the quick connectors employing an integral release member on one of the components difficult to disassemble.
In one exemplary application, a fuel filter used in a motor vehicle has generally a cylindrical shape with opposed end walls. Short conduits extend axially outward from each end wall of the filter. Quick connectors carrying a fuel conduit at one end are releasably attachable to each filter conduit on the filter to connect the filter in the fuel delivery system of the vehicle. In this mounting position, the quick connectors are positioned such that the integral release member is located in close proximity to an end wall of the filter. This limited space between the end of the quick connector body and the end wall of the filter is insufficient for the insertion of the above-described release tools about the conduit into engagement with the integral release member to effect de-coupling of the connector from the short conduit on the filter.
The previously devised release tools for quick connectors, while generally effective for their intended purpose, have an axial length, when in a use position for internal engagement with the retainer element or to actuate the integral release member, which prohibits use of such release tools in connector applications where accessible space is limited. Such axial length of the release tools prohibits the mounting of the tools about the fitting between the end of the connector or the integral release member mounted in the connector and surrounding structure, barriers or components.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a release tool for use with quick connectors used in fluid conduit systems which is usable to effect de-coupling of a connector from a fitting or conduit despite limited space between the end of the connector and surrounding components or barriers. It would also be desirable to provide a release tool for quick connectors which is usable with different sized connectors and fluid fittings or conduits. It would also be desirable to provide a release tool for quick connectors which is operable by a single hand. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a release tool for quick connectors which is capable of generating the necessary de-coupling force to separate the connector from a fitting or conduit.